


The Gift of Magic

by fanficsaregayerthancanon



Series: Haikyuu Captains Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Magic AU, Slight Angst?, Ushijima can't use magic, birthday fic, happy birthday ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsaregayerthancanon/pseuds/fanficsaregayerthancanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima's parents are both world famous mages, so it would make sense for him to be a great mage as well, however when he still can't find his magic, on his 8th birthday he's sent away to Shiratorizawa Magic Academy, where he's greeted by the roommates he'll be staying with for the next 10 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Magic

Wakatoshi Ushijima had never been able to use magic. He’d tried his best ever since he learnt what magic was from his mother on his third birthday. According to her, magic was a natural occurrence in every human, and typically made its appearance when a child was between the ages of three and eight. From that day on, his mother would show him basic magic spells, having given him his own (small) wand as his main birthday present.

He had no luck in having his magic appear in that first year, but his mother wasn’t worried. After all, he was still quite young, and it was much more common for children to show signs of their magic growing at the age of five.

Fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh birthdays all passed, and Wakatoshi still showed no signs of magic, and now his mother was starting to worry. She was one of the most excelled witches in history, breaking world records at the age of six. Wakatoshi’s father too, had been a world class wizard, and together they had made new spells after almost two hundred years of nothing new to add to the books. Surely Wakatoshi would be able to muster his magic by his eighth birthday?

Another year passed, and young Wakatoshi still had not found his magic. It was at this point his mother stopped trying to delude herself by saying that her son “just needed time” and that “it will come to him on his own”. No. Now she had to put her foot down.

So, on his eighth birthday, Wakatoshi found himself with a small suitcase with only necessities inside, alone, and on the doorstep of the famed Shiratorizawa Magic Academy. His mother had told him that it was for his own good, and that he would only be there for a short amount of time - “Only until you find your magic, Wakatoshi, then you’ll be sent straight back home,” he recalled, his mother’s voice laced with fake sweetness. He was still young, but he had watched his mother enough to know the truth behind her words. She was ashamed that her son had yet to find his magic, and although she thought she had her voice quiet enough, or that Wakatoshi had been asleep, he heard every word she had said to coworkers on the phone about how she was disappointed in him, and how if he didn’t find it soon, then she would have to be rid of him, lest he bring shame to both her and his deceased father's name.

He was quickly ushered in through the door, and was welcomed by two boys that he was told were his age, and would be his roommates - he had a fourth roommate, however he was currently doing extra practice. The two boys present however promptly introduced themselves as Satori Tendou - a hyperactive redhead who didn’t stop rambling on about how nice it was to finally get a fourth roommate until the other boy - Eita Semi he soon learned - hit him across the back of his head with the spellbook he had been holding.

It wasn’t until two hours later that they finally made it to their shared room, in which Ushijima met his final roommate, Reon Oohira, who’d apparently finished his practice sooner than planned. They spent the final hour before dinner learning about each other as they all helped Wakatoshi unpack - although they all seemed surprised by his lack of anything to unpack, they didn’t ask why.

By 8pm it was lights out for the boys, and as he listened to his new roommates - no, _friends_ \- steady breathing as they all drifted to sleep, Wakatoshi stared at the ceiling and decided that this birthday wasn’t so bad after all.

**10 years later**

“Satori, I may not know what you’ve got planned, but I suggest you stop it before the warden finds us,” Wakatoshi warned, although he showed no intentions of truly stopping him. He could have easily pulled his wrist out of his friends grip, and yet he allowed himself to be dragged out of the academy’s main building through the kitchen’s back entrance.

“Shush, ‘Toshi, at this rate _you’ll_ be the one getting us caught!” came Satori’s quiet giggle, tugging Wakatoshi towards the brick wall, Reon and Eita already waiting for them.

Eita simply rolled his eyes as the duo neared, helping Reon set up the ladder that would allow for their mini escape instead. It wasn’t their first time using the escape route (if it could even be called that), but it was the first time they had refused to let Wakatoshi in on the plan, and it had the blond on edge.

The four of them were silent as they climbed over the wall, Satori shrinking the ladder down to the size of a child’s toy before cramming it into his jacket pockets. Making sure the coast was clear, Reon silently lead the quartet up the hill the academy was situated on.

Wakatoshi furrowed his eyebrows at the route they were taking but kept quiet, knowing none of his friends would answer his query as to why they were headed in the opposite direction of the city - their usual haunt on their nighttime escapades. Instead he opted to quietly follow behind the shorter three and keep an eye out for any sign that they had been spotted leaving; he trusted his friends knew what they were doing.

An hour long trek later and the four had apparently reached their destination - a small opening in the forest at the top of the hill. While the clearing was normally empty when Wakatoshi’s class came up to gather ingredients, this time a large blanket had been laid out in the middle and two large picnic baskets that seemed to be struggling to keep shut were weighing it down. Banners and ribbons were hanging between the willow trees, all tied by hand - as told by the messy mix of knots and attempted bows, and balloons circled the opening, giving a strange, almost mystical, aura about it, despite the complete lack of magic. 

Wakatoshi was still busy taking everything in when the trio watching him began singing an off-key version of “Happy Birthday.” Reon pushed him to lay down on the blanket as the trio finished their poor rendition of the song before lying down with Wakatoshi. They stayed in a loose circle, heads close enough to speak without having to raise their voices, but far enough apart so they could still take a look at their surroundings.

They slowly started to make their way through the masses of food in the baskets, reminiscing on the 10 years they’d spent together, the good, the bad, and the downright hilarious memories all spilling out, as though they hadn’t seen each other in years. 

At 10:50pm, Reon brought his memory to a close, nodding to Eita and Satori, and the trio began to pack away the food. At 10:55pm, they had managed to clear everything away, and ordered Wakatoshi to lay on his back and to watch the sky as they lay down with him. At 11:00pm, Wakatoshi saw fireworks. Honest to God, man made, non-magical fireworks for the first time in his life.

Wakatoshi Ushijima had never been able to use magic. On his eighteenth birthday, he decided that he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so bad for hurting lil wakatoshi at the start but i couldn't help itttt
> 
> Happy birthday Wakatoshi!!
> 
> also y'all should check out http://hqcaptainsweek.tumblr.com/ ;3c


End file.
